


Clumsy

by RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Series: Cross Kanto Academy Reader X Series [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sigh as you put another band-aid on your knee. You are too clumsy. Way to clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sigh as you put another band-aid on your knee. You are clumsy. Way to clumsy. That's why you find yourself at the nurse's office that Friday morning. The nurse sighs as she writes something down.

"______, you're going to make me have to buy more band-aids," You give her a fake smile.

"Sorry," You tell her and she sighs.

"You really need to improve your balance," You nod.

"I know. You tell me all the time," She slightly smiled and then sent you off to class.

**\----R----Y----**

You trip and laughter comes from nearby. You wonder who tripped you this time.

"Are you okay?" Someone helps you up, but you don't look at the person. After you stand, you get a good look at the person. She's shorter than you with really long blond hair. You wonder if she ever cut it.

"Yeah," You answer, "I fall all the time," She glances at the now empty room.

"Do they trip you often?" You shrug. 

"Sometimes it's my fault," You tell her. She slightly smiles at you.

"Well I'm Yellow. It's nice to meet you," You slightly smile as well.

"I'm ______,"

**\----R----Y----**

You trip down the stairs leading to the entrance of the school. It was the end of school and you were heading home. You stand up and dust yourself off. There is a small hole in your pants near your knee. Great. You make sure your phone is okay and then you start to walk again. You see -[GirlWithACrushOnRed]-. She's being bullied again. You couldn't help her and you actually are really sad about it. A guy walks up and saves her from her bullies. You hope he treats her well.

"Oh _____! Hi!" You turn to see Yellow running up, "Which way are you going?" She asks as she smiles at you. You blink at her and then look forward.

"Straight and to the left," You answer. She smiles.

"I'm going that way to! Can I walk with you?" You nod.

"Sure. I can't stop you," So the two of you start walking, "Who normally walks you home?" She frowns.

"My crush Red, but he had to help some girl out," She then smiles again, "If they end up going out, I'll be really happy about it!" You looked at her with confusion on your face.

"Really?" You ask, "What about your crush on him?" She looks at the sky.

"I just really want him to be happy. My happiness doesn't really matter," You glance at her as you guys turn the corner.

"Your happiness should matter," You tell her, "You'll see that life's better if you are happy," She looks at you, "And it's a good thing if your friends are happy as well," 

"Are you happy, ______?" You stop walking and she stops once she notices.

"Me?" She nods, "Slightly," She smiles at you.

"Well, I'll make you happy then!" You frown as you start to walk again. She quickly matches pace.

"I'm not your friend though," She looks at you with a studying look.

"Well, it looks like to me that you would love to be friends!" You look at her as well. At that moment, you trip. You were glad you didn't fall on her, "Oh gosh ______! Are you okay?" You get right back up and sigh in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah," You answer as you dust yourself off again, "Which way to your home?" She points you in the direction and you bring her home. What a lovely Friday, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Well that's just great. You look at your locker. They can't even spell. You shut your locker and sigh.

"Hey there ______!" You turn toward the voice to see Yellow standing next to you.

"Oh hey," You simply say and she smiles.

"What's your first class?" She asks and you think about it for a second.

"Science," She looks a bit sad.

"Oh," You're a bit confused, "I have Language Arts," You just nod. You look at her and she looks at you. Eventually you look away, a slight blush on your face.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" You ask.

"Sure!" You look at her and she is smiling. You walk her to class, almost tripping over your feet several times. She giggles at you and you slightly blush. You're a minute late for class, but you don't care for some reason.

**\----R----Y----**

You sit alone at lunch like normal. Ever since breaking up with -[GirlWithACrushOnRed]- you've been really lonely. You wonder if breaking up with her was the best thing to do. You try not to think about it. Someone sits across from you. You look up. Yellow smiles at you. You wonder why she's sitting with you.

"What are you doing?" You ask her, "Shouldn't you be sitting with your other friends?" She shrugs and starts to eat. You watch her for a minute or two before going back to eating.

"You should sit with us sometime," Yellow spoke. You look at her.

"Me?" You ask, "You want me to sit with you guys?" She nods. You sigh and start to eat again. After swallowing a bit, you speak again.

"I'll think about it," She smiles at you and gets up to put her trash away. You quickly finish your meal and then stand up as well, "I got it. Just sit back down," She nods as you take her trash and throw it away. You watch her from the trash can for a couple seconds and then head back to the table. Maybe having a friend again will be a good thing. Hopefully you won't fall for her like you did for -[GirlWithACrushOnRed]-.


	3. Chapter 3

You walk home with Yellow again. Today she doesn't seem really happy. You were a bit worried about her. She seemed so happy at lunch.

"Hey Yellow!" She turned and her face turned pink. A boy was standing with a girl in front of the bus. A very familiar girl. Your face turned pink as well. The girl noticed you and her face turned slightly red as well. You never thought you would cross paths with her again. Yellow and you end up going over to them. -[GirlWithACrushOnRed]- adjusts her glasses.

"I have to go," She says to the boy. You know she only said that to avoid you.

"But -[GirlWithACrushOnRed]-!" He complained, "We just got out here. The bus doesn't leave yet," She frowned.

"I want to finish my homework before I get home," You sigh.

"Same old -[GirlWithACrushOnRed]-," She glares at you.

"You haven't changed either, ________," The other two look confused.

"You know her?" Yellow asks and you nod.

"She's my Ex-girlfriend," You look at -[GirlWithACrushOnRed]-, "She needs to get over being dumped," She glared at you.

"I don't even know why I even liked you in that way," That hurt. She turns and gets on her bus. You frown and so does the other boy.

"Well that went well," He speaks. He turns to you and Yellow, "How was your day, Yellow?" She turns red again.

"G-Great R-Red!" She responds. So that's his name. He smiles at her.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Before Yellow could answer, you wrap your arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, but I'm bringing her home," Yellow's face turns a darker shade of pink. Red looks disappointed.

"Okay," Then he smiles again, "See you later," He runs off and you take your arm back.

"Ready to leave?" You ask her. She nods.


End file.
